Will you Understand?
by LizzWiz
Summary: The Golden Trio is back for their final year at Hogwarts. However, one third of the trio seems different. Hermione Granger has returned heavy secrets and burdens and she's determined to keep them a secret from everyone. Even her closest friends. But what happens when she starts relying on the least person expect? The one and only, Slytherin Prince. DMHG HPGW RWLB. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is a new fic. Note that I am new to writing stories and this is one of my first stories. I hope you like it. :)

**Plot:**

The Golden Trio is back for their final year at Hogwarts. However, one third is feeling less enthusiastic to be back of school which is weird considering it is Hermione Granger. Who would expect her to be less than extremely excited to be back to Hogawrts? Her depression about recent events in her life leave a certain Slytherin Prince considerably annoyed and curious. DMHG HPGW RWLB BZLG and other pairings. AU.

**Chapter 1:**

Hermione sat on the train to Hogwarts and looked out over the passing fields and trees. Ron and Harry sat in front of her talking animatedly about the recent Quidditch Cup. Ginny sat next to her with Lavender Brown and both were talking about the recent Witch Weekly article. None of them noticed the hollow expression on Hermione's face, nor did they notice her unnaturally pale skin and the dark bags the hung underneath her eyes. Most of all, none noticed the thin scars that were across her legs, arms and face.

She didn't care. Hermione preferred that none of them knew why she looked like that. Although she did try and put an effort into adding just a teensy little bit of concealer and foundation just to hide them. None of them had to know why she looked off with a vacant expression or why she had scars.

Recognizing some of the scenery, Hermione got up to get changed as they were nearing the station. She excused herself from her friends and walked down the narrow corridor of the Hogwarts express and into the small toilet stall to get changed. A few minutes later, Hermione was out of the stall and nearly ran into someone.

"Watch it!" The person shouted, clearly pissed off. Hermione inwardly cursed as she recognized the owner of the voice.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Mudblood Granger." Hermione looked up to face the smirking face of Draco Malfoy.

"Out of my way, ferret. I don't have time for your bullshit." She spat as she tried to get around him.

"Of course. You want to get back to your heroes, Pothead and Weasel-bee." He smirked. "No back bone as usual, Mudblood."

"Malfoy, you've used that word so many times that it's one of your most used words. What are you going to say next? My father will hear about this?" Hermione shook her head as she pushed passed Draco.

"My, my. Haven't your repulsive Muggle parents ever taught you manners? I bet even trolls are better role models than your parents." Draco smirked. Hermione froze and her eyes snapped open.

"At least I had parents who cared for me, Malfoy. Where do your parents on the care scale? Oh wait that's right, your father is somewhere kissing your sorry excuse of a 'Lord's feet while your mother is serving him tea. I wouldn't go around insulting other's parents when yours don't even give a damn about you." Hermione snapped. She gave him one last glare and left.

Draco stood and glared at Hermione's retreating form before it finally reached one of the compartments. Their argument replayed in his mind and he grit his teeth as he walked down the corridor. He stopped in his tracks as he realised something. _She said she 'had' parents… Past tense? Why?_ Draco furrowed his eyebrow as he tried to figure some things out. _Why do I even give a damn? _He shook the thoughts out of his head as he headed towards his own compartment.

**A/N: Hey readers (if there are any...). Do leave a Review or a Comment (but no hurtful bashing... Still new to the whole writing thing..) I hope if there any readers reading this now, you guys will tell me if you like it or not, give suggestions and will support this story. :)**

**Peace Out,**

**LizzWiz**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! Thanks guys so much for following the story guys! I didn't think I'd get any. Ok so I hope you'll enjoy this... It's a bit long drawn out... But the action will start after this. I PROMISE!**

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter in no shape, form or way. I wouldn't be able to think of such an awesome story like HP even if I tried anyways. :P**

As the train pulled into a stop, students filled out and headed towards the carriages. Hermione was stopped, however, by Professor McGonagall. "Ms Granger, please come with me." The older with said and started walking towards a separate carriage with Hermione following behind her.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she found Blaise Zabini already waiting in the carriage. He smiled as she gave him a curt nod before taking the seat next to him. McGonagall looked at them both before sitting down across from them.

"As you both know, you are Head boy and Head Girl. You will need to follow rules and arrange events. You have to be the role model of the younger students." McGonagall stated looking them both in the eyes. "As you know the Heads share a dorm. You may bring friends into the dorm but you are not to share the password or change it without telling one another, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, professor." They answered.

After a few more ground rules that had been laid out, they finally arrived at the gates of Hogwarts. Getting out of the carriage, Hermione and Blaise started walking towards the castle.

"So, how have you been, Hermione?" Blaise asked trying to make a conversation. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, thinking whether or not he was trying to trick her. Noticing the look she gave him, Blaise let out a short laugh. "I'm just trying to make a conversation."

"I've been doing fine. How were your holidays?" Hermione asked.

"Not too eventful… I spent half of it hanging out at Malfoy Manor." He smirked looking for a reaction. Hermione merely rolled her eyes in return.

"How unfortunate…" She said monotonously.

The conversation ended with an awkward silence until they reached the Great Hall. All the students were already inside chatting excitedly about their holidays. Hermione felt slightly sick at all the noise.

"Hermione, McGonagall said to meet her after dinner at the doors so she can us to our dorms." Blaise said.

"Ok… I'll see you then." She nodded and left to the Gryffindor table.

Hermione took a seat between Ginny and Harry and listened to the conversations that were being thrown around. Seamus was in the middle of explaining his trip of America with his family. _Family…_ Hermione thought feeling her gut wrench from the thought. She tried listening in on a different conversation. She looked across to Ron and Lavender as they talked about one of their dates to Harry and Ginny.

"It was funny because Mum kept on asking Ron questions…" Lavender laughed as Ron blushed.

"Your mother asks so much questions… And she's rather straightforward." Ron complained while the rest continued to laugh.

"How about you, 'Mione? How was your holidays?" Harry asked. Hermione bit her lip.

"Umm… Uneventful… Mum and Dad went out to… Dublin to visit my aunt." Her voice quivered at the end but she tried covering it up with a cough. Ginny seemed to pick up her tone as she narrowed her eyes at Hermione. Hermione stole glances at her willing herself not to not to let anything slip under the intense stare of her friend.

"Are you ok, 'Mione?" Ginny asked. _Damn it…_Hermione thought.

"Now that I look at you, 'Mione, you do seem really pale. Are you feeling alright?" Lavender asked.

"I-I'm… I'm fine, guys. Really." She gave them a weak smiled.

Ginny gave Harry, Lavender and Ron a knowing look that meant she knew she was lying. Hermione knew that Ginny knew there was something up and she was just hoping that she wouldn't have to say anything. The last thing she wanted was people pitying her. The doors to the hall opened and everyone was silenced as the new first years walked into the hall for the Sorting Ceremony. _Thank god..._ Hermione thought and sighed inwardly.

The ceremony was the same as usual. They cheered for the new students that were added to the houses and some laughed at the witty comments of the old Sorting Hat. However, Hermione felt uncomfortable under the gaze of Ginny. She knew that if she wanted to get away from questioning, she'd have to lie and she wasn't so good at that. Ginny continued staring at Hermione's back with narrowed eyes, silently warning Hermione of the oncoming questioning.

"Welcome to the first years and welcome back to all of the rest of you. I hope that you are all ready for another year of learning and are all well rested for this semester. There will be activities and other events announced throughout the year so please listen out for those. Now without further adieu, please enjoy the feast." Dumbledore waved his hand and large amounts of food filled the empty plates in front of them.

Hermione instantly piled her plate with food and began stuffing her face in hopes that it would prevent her from answering Ginny's onslaught of questions. She almost instantly regretted the amount of food she had eaten because she instantly felt sick from the amount. Her four surrounding friends stared at her with wide, disgusted eyes.

"Since when did you eat like Ron?" Ginny asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked concerned for his friend. Hermione sighed and swallowed.

"Guys, I'm fine. For real... Come on keep eating or the food's going to go cold." Hermione warned trying to drive their attention away.

"Fine... So how was the Burrow this year, Ron?" Harry asked.

Conversations were thrown about but Hermione continued to be silent, only talking when someone asked her a question. She was slowly feeling sick as all the happy adventures of her friend's holidays with their parents were thrown about. Forcing down the last spoonful of her food she stopped and took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"... They're dead!" Someone exclaimed making Hermione choke on her juice.

"'Mione! Are you ok?" Harry asked patting her on the back as she coughed into a napkin.

Hermione finally got control over herself as she smiled weakly at Harry. Her eyes were watery as memories started flying into her mind. The crash... the blood... She fingered one of the scars on her arm with her eyes closed. She tried keeping even breaths but they all came out shaky as she tried to control the tears prickling at the back of her eyes. _Come on Hermione... keep it together... just get through desert then you can cry to your heart's content..._ She thought with a long breath.

"Just a short reminder, students," Dumbledore said silencing the school. "First years, you will be lead to your dormitories by the prefects and your Head boy and Head girl, Mr Blaise Zabini and Ms Hermione Granger. Please stay behind after the rest of the school so you can be led to your dormitories. Prefects and heads please meet at the head table for instructions. Thank you."

Desert was finished and Hermione bolted to the front of the hall after saying bye to her friends. She met with the other prefects and McGonagall at the front and stood next to Blaise.

Luckily the prefects were the ones instructed to lead the first years. Blaise and Hermione still had yet to find out where their dorm was. "Please follow me." McGonagall said as she started walking.

The three walked up the stairs to the 5th floor. They were led to a portrait with a man playing a piano. "Your password here is indépendance. This is Françoise. Your belongings should be inside already." McGonagall left after a curt nod.

"Indépendance." Hermione said. Françoise nodded and the portait door swung open.

Both students entered and Hermione went straight to the rooms wanting nothing more that to get out of the uniform. "Good night, Granger!" Blaise called after her.

Once Hermione was ready for bed she laid down on her bed and just stared up at the blank ceiling. She closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her and she was thrown yet again into her nightly routine that started with the very few moments of sleep.

**indépendance = french for independence (like it's hard to guess anyways.) **

**So there you go! I hope I didn't bore any of you cuz i know that this chapter SUCKED! So I shall leave it at that and I hope you won't hate me! Please bare with me it's going to get interesting soon I promise. :)**

**Peace Out,**

**LizzWiz**


End file.
